Immortal Games
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: One of the richest men in the world asks the Charmed Ones for their help with a demon that’s after him. Except the demon seems to be unvanquishable.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED

"Immortal Games"

By J. B. Tilton (a.k.a. NoAzMale) and Teri Thibeault (a.k.a. Tessalynne)

Rating: K

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors' note: This story takes place between season 3 episodes "The Good, The Bad, And The Cursed" and "Just Harried".)

One of the richest men in the world asks the Charmed Ones for their help with a demon that's after him. Except the demon seems to be unvanquishable.

PRELUDE

The man stood concealed in the murky shadows of an alleyway. The sun had set several hours earlier and he had finally ventured out. A solitary man by nature he found large cities – like San Francisco – especially bothersome. But he had little choice. He went where the hunt led him. He had searched long and hard for his prey. It was only a matter of time before he found the person he was searching for. But he was a patient man and he had plenty of time.

The man lit a cigarette, his face briefly illuminated in the flickering flame of the lighter. Clean-shaven with shaggy blonde hair, most women would have found him extremely attractive. He had long ago decided against any kind of romantic involvement, however. They always ended the same way. And after all these years he had decided living alone was better than the inevitable loss.

Three figures suddenly shimmered in several yards behind the man. They appeared to be human but then that would be normal. It wouldn't do for them to appear in their demonic forms. Most people didn't even believe in them. That made their "work" just that much easier.

Silently the three figures moved up the alleyway toward the man. He never turned to look at them. He appeared to be totally unconcerned that someone might be sneaking up on him. Suddenly as the three demons came within only a few feet of the man he turned to face them.

The lights from a passing car momentarily illuminated the alley bathing the four figures its light. The demons saw the man and fear showed in their faces. They backed away from the man several steps.

"Out for an evening stroll?" the man asked. He dragged on his cigarette nonchalantly.

"We don't want any trouble," said the lead demon.

"Really?" the man questioned. "Is that why you're sneaking up on humans in dark alleyways?"

"We're just following our orders," said the demon. "Like I said, we don't want any trouble with you."

"Then I suggest you find your amusement somewhere else," said the man. "While I'm feeling generous."

"No problem," said the demon.

Unceremoniously the three demons shimmered out of the alleyway. The man turned and looked out into the street beyond. As usual the streets were busy. He would blend in as any other denizen of the city. He pulled a small stone out of his pocket that glowed with a bluish light. It wouldn't be long now. Placing the stone back into his pocket he crushed out his cigarette and slipped into the crowded streets beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE

"Dad, I'm fine," said Phoebe. "Leo healed me. I'm as good as new."

"Look, I know he's a . . . White Lighter," Victor said hesitantly, glancing over at Leo. "I'd just feel better if you were checked out by a doctor, that's all. You were shot, for crying out loud."

"Victor," Leo started.

Victor shot Leo an angry glance.

"Sweetie," said Piper putting her arm around Leo, "I think you'd better stay out of this one."

"I'm sorry, Leo," said Victor. "It's not you personally. I just have issues with White Lighters."

"I'm aware of that," said Leo nervously. "But you do know about White Lighters. You must know that our healing ability heals someone completely. Better than any doctor could do."

"Can you honestly say there have never been any side affects from your healing?" Victor asked. "Maybe something your healing power can't affect?"

"Dad, it can heal any physical ailment a person has," said Piper. "Leo's healed all of us at one time or another. And there have never been any side affects."

"That's my point," said Victor. "You've all needed his healing a lot. Even if he does heal you completely there has to be some kind of accumulation for all that injury. If you broke your arm in the same place five times would you expect it to work properly even if it healed completely?"

"We haven't broken our arms in the same place five times," said Prue.

"No," said Victor. "Most of your injuries are demonic related. And most of those are a lot worse than simply breaking your arm. I'd just feel better if Phoebe was checked out by a doctor. A real doctor."

"Dad, that's really not necessary," said Phoebe. "I really am okay."

"Hold on a minute, Phoebe," said Cole. "Maybe your dad has a point. I know that a White Lighter's healing ability can completely heal a person. But Victor has a point. There could be unforeseen complications from all the injuries you and your sisters have sustained the past couple of years. And it's always a good idea to have a checkup every so often."

"That's all I'm asking," said Victor. "That you get a checkup and make sure everything is working like it's supposed to be. If for no other reason than it will make me feel better."

"I guess a checkup couldn't hurt," said Phoebe. "If it will make you feel better and get you off my back I suppose I could get a checkup."

"Thank you," said Victor, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm sure everything is okay. I'd just like to make sure. I wasn't much of a father when you three were growing up. I'd like to think I'll have plenty of time to make up for at least part of that."

"All in the past, dad," said Piper, glancing at Prue. Prue had accepted their father back into their lives but she still harbored some bad feelings about their childhood. Feelings she was trying very hard to deal with. "And we're going to be around for quite a while."

"It's not like you lead ordinary lives," Victor reasoned. "You're all witches. My soon-to-be son-in-law is a White Lighter – which I'm still not sure I'm comfortable with. And one of my other daughters is dating a demon. Not exactly the model family."

"Everything will be okay," said Prue. "We've learned to trust in Leo's healing power. You should, too."

"I'm sure I will," said Victor. "In time. Promise me you'll get that checkup for me."

"I have to run into town in the morning," said Phoebe. "While I'm out I'll stop in at the doctors' office and make an appointment. Will that make you happy?"

"Absolutely," said Victor smiling. "I'm going to have to leave town on business in a couple of days. I'd like to know that you're okay before I leave."

"Right now I need to be getting to the club," said Piper. "Leo, I could use some help opening the club. The bartender is going to be late tonight and there's an awful lot to get done."

"I suppose I could tear myself away to help for a while," said Leo smiling.

"And I should be going for a day or two," said Cole, looking nervously at Victor. He still wasn't sure just how much the girls had told Victor. "I need to make sure that a few loose ends are tied up. Wouldn't want any unwanted guests showing up."

"That's probably a good idea," said Phoebe. "I'm feeling kind of tired. I think I'll just sit around the house and rest for a while."

"Care for some company, honey?" Victor asked. "I don't have to be anywhere tonight."

"Sure," said Phoebe. "It will give us a chance to catch up on things."

"Well, I have to get to the magazine," said Prue. "I got a call earlier and apparently they have some big new spread they're going to do and they want to let all the photographers know exactly what they're looking for."

"Will you be very late for dinner?" Piper asked.

"Not sure, sweetie," said Prue. "I'll just have to play it by ear."

"Well call if you find out," said Phoebe. "You know how Piper gets when you're late for dinner and don't call."

"I'll call," said Prue. "I don't think it will be very late. It's just some special photo layout they're planning to do. If I think I'm going to be late I'll call and let you know."

"Okay," said Piper. "I should be able to come home once the club is ready. Then maybe we can all enjoy a relaxing evening at the club for a change."

"I'm all for that," said Prue.

Cole said his goodbyes to Phoebe as Leo and Piper orbed out for the club. While Prue headed for her car, leaving Phoebe and Victor to settle into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

TWO

Piper and Leo rushed into the hospital and hurriedly approached the nurse's desk in the emergency room.

"I'm looking for Phoebe Halliwell," said Piper. "She was admitted a little bit ago."

"Piper, Leo."

The two turned to see Prue and Victor standing outside one of the examination rooms. They hurried over to them.

"Is she okay?" Piper asked. "What happened?"

"She's okay, honey," said Victor. "We were talking and she started to go into the kitchen to get something to drink when she suddenly collapsed. After what she's been through I figured it was best if I got her to the hospital as fast as possible."

"Why didn't you call for Leo?" Piper asked, anger creeping into her voice. "Whatever is wrong with her his healing power could have fixed it."

"From what I know about White Lighters," said Victor, "it wouldn't have done any good. I'm not one of his charges and he wouldn't have heard me."

"He's right," said Leo. "What I don't understand is why I didn't sense she was in danger."

"Well, the doctor says she's basically okay," said Prue. "She was just badly dehydrated. That's why she passed out. He says with rest and plenty of fluids she should make a complete recovery."

"Then my healing power wouldn't have done any good anyway," said Leo. "Dehydration isn't technically an injury. It can't replace the fluids she's lost any more than it can replace strength you lose. It's probably a good thing that Victor got her here when he did."

"The doctor gave her a sedative to rest," said Victor. "She's asleep right now and he says that's the best thing for her. Well, that and the I.V. she has that's replacing her fluid loss. It's probably best is we just let her sleep and come back to see her tomorrow."

"You're sure she's okay?" Piper asked.

"Yes," said Prue. "Just dehydrated, as I said. If she rests she'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Okay," said Piper. "As long as you're sure she's okay I guess we can wait until tomorrow to see her."

"Sorry to scare you like that," said Victor. "My first thought was to get her here to the hospital. While the doctors were working on her I called you in case you were needed. Thankfully you weren't."

"Well, when she's better we're going to have a long talk about her taking better care of herself," Piper insisted.

"Don't be too hard on her," said Prue. "I'm sure this wasn't deliberate. And she has grown up quite a bit since she came home."

"Am I hearing right?" Piper asked in disbelief. "Is Prue Halliwell sticking up for her youngest sister?"

"Very funny," said Prue. "She is my sister. Just because we don't always get along doesn't mean I love her any less than you do."

"Okay, that's enough you two," Leo interjected. "I suggest we all go home and get some rest. I'm sure Phoebe will appreciate a visit from us in the morning."

"What about Cole?" Piper asked as they headed for the exit to the emergency room. "Any ideas how we let him know what's going on?"

"Not at the moment," said Leo. "He didn't say where he was going and I really have no way to find out where he is. We'll just have to wait until he shows up to fill him in."

As they started to head for the exit of the hospital the emergency doors suddenly burst open. Two paramedics wheeled in a gurney with a man, drenched in blood, lying on it. They had to step to the side to allow the gurney to pass.

"Pulse is weak and thready," said one of the paramedics as a doctor stepped up to the gurney. "Pupils are fixed and dilated. Blood pressure is 95 over 47 and falling."

"What are his injuries?" the doctor asked.

"Multiple contusions and compound fractures to both legs," said the other paramedic. "He apparently was struck by a car crossing the street. Frankly I'm surprised he's still alive. I'm sure he has internal injuries. No information on allergies or sensitivities to any medication."

"Get him into exam three," said the doctor to a nurse standing nearby. "Type and cross match blood type and let's get some x-rays. Then see if we can get a neurosurgeon down here. We may have to. . ."

Suddenly the man on the gurney gasped loudly and opened his eyes. He looked around the room and then sat up on the gurney.

"What the?" began the doctor.

The man just smiled and jumped down off the gurney. He seemed to be completely uninjured. He straightened his tie and smiled at the doctor. Then he turned and headed for the door.

"Hold on," said the doctor, taking the man's arm. "You're badly injured. We haven't even had a chance to examine you yet."

"I'm fine," said the man, glancing furtively around the room. "I don't have to accept any medical treatment I don't want. And I don't want any. Now if you'll excuse me, I really should be going."

"Piper," Prue whispered, "we can't just let him walk out of here. He could die."

"There's not much I can do," said Piper. "There are too many people around."

The man headed for the door and looked around. For a moment he stopped and stared at the group. A strange look crossed his face for just an instant. Then he continued out the door before anyone could stop him. The sisters just stared after his retreating form as he disappeared out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

THREE

"Well I have to say," said Victor after they had returned to the manor, "that was something new. That man seemed to be very badly injured. I don't understand how he just got up and walked out like that."

"Maybe the paramedics made a mistake," suggested Prue. "Maybe he wasn't that badly injured."

"That's unlikely," said Leo. "They said he had multiple broken bones. A paramedic isn't likely to make a misdiagnosis like that. And if his pupils were fixed and dilated that would indicated some very serious head trauma."

"But that would mean his injuries healed almost instantly," said Piper.

"Are you saying he was a White Lighter?" Victor asked. "He did seem to recognize one of us."

"I don't think so," said Leo. "You girls have seen what happens when a White Lighters' self healing works. There's a bluish affect similar to our orbing. He didn't exhibit any of that. Besides the healing would have kicked in almost as soon as he had been injured. It wouldn't have waited until he got to the hospital."

"Are you saying he was a demon?" Prue asked.

"That seems unlikely as well," said Leo. "A demon wouldn't have put himself in a position where he'd have to be taken to a mortal hospital. The risk of exposure would be too great."

"So what was he?" Victor asked. "He obviously wasn't human."

"I don't know," said Leo. "I'll go check with the Elders. They might know something. And as it stands we really don't have anything else to go on."

"What about where he was injured?" Piper questioned. "Maybe that would give us a clue to his identity."

"When I talked to the paramedic," said Prue, "he told me where the accident happened. There are dozens of businesses in that part of town. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Leo, you go check with the Elders," said Piper. "The rest of us will see if we can figure out anything else. We can start by checking the Book of Shadows to see if that man is in there. Once Leo gets back we can decide what to do then."

"At least my meeting was over before dad called," said Prue as Leo orbed out. "It didn't last as long as I thought it would."

"What did they want?" Victor asked.

"They're doing a special article on the ten most eligible, elusive bachelors in San Francisco," said Prue. "They want us to get any pictures we can of the men." She pulled a sheet of paper out of her purse. "They even gave us a list of the men they plan to feature in the article. There's very little known about all of them."

"That should be an interesting article," said Piper. "Mind if I see whose on that list?"

"Help yourself," said Prue. "By the way, take a look at name number four."

Piper read over the list and stifled a laugh.

"Cole Turner?" she questioned. "Cole is one of the ten most enigmatic available bachelors? He's not rich."

"Rich can be only one criteria," said Prue. "Most of them are extremely successful even if they aren't rich. Cole is one of the most successful ADA's in San Francisco. His win ratio is extremely high. Apparently some women prefer successful over rich."

"That will make Phoebe happy," said Piper.

"See the first name on the list?" Prue asked. "Steffan Van White. I happen to know he's in town right now. And if I can get some pictures of him it would be a real coup. Apparently he's extremely camera shy. There don't seem to be any pictures of him at all."

"How can you think about that with Phoebe in the hospital?" Victor asked.

"Dad, I do care about Phoebe," said Prue. "But right now there's nothing I can do to help and she's getting the best medical treatment possible. And I still have a job to do. It shouldn't take me long to get some shots of him and I can still go visit Phoebe in the morning."

"She's right, dad," said Piper. "It's not like Phoebe is in any danger. You said yourself that if she gets plenty of rest she'll be fine. Life does go on even in the face of adversity."

"I suppose," Victor grumbled reluctantly. "I guess you three have to put up with things like this a lot."

"More than we'd like," said Piper. "But it's the price to pay for being a Charmed One."

"Well, maybe when Leo gets back we'll have some clue who this guy in the hospital was," said Prue. "In the mean time I'll check the Book of Shadows for the guy in the hospital. We don't have much to go on but we might get lucky. And there's nothing I can do about getting the picture I need until tomorrow. Might as well put tonight to good use trying to figure out just what happened in the hospital tonight."

"I'll put on some coffee," Piper said with a sigh. "Looks like it's going to be a long night."

"The Elders have no idea who – or what – that man might be," reported Leo after he returned. "They have no record of anyone who can regenerate like that outside of White Lighters or demons. He's definitely not a White Lighter and they agree with me. No demon would put themselves in a position like that. They're as stumped as we are."

"I couldn't find any reference about him in the Book of Shadows, either," said Prue. "It's like he doesn't even exist."

"Well, obviously he exists," Piper observed drolly. "We all saw what happened at the hospital."

"I don't understand," said Victor. "What's the big deal? He didn't appear to be a threat of any kind."

"Not yet," said Prue. "but if he can instantly heal like that there's no telling what else he may be able to do. And if he is a demon you can bet he's up to no good."

"Well, it seems to me," continued Victor, "that unless you can find out more about him, there isn't much you can do about it. And you really don't have any evidence that's he's a threat. Just that he apparently has the ability to heal damage to his body. And that's not even conclusive. Why look for trouble? Even doctors make mistakes. It is perfectly conceivable that the paramedics simply made a mistake about the man's condition."

"Like I said," said Leo, "I find that highly unlikely."

"Maybe," said Victor. "But he isn't in the Book of Shadows. And not even the Elders know about him. That's a pretty good indication that he isn't a demon, isn't it?"

"Well," said Leo hesitantly, "they do know about most demons. It's not very likely there would be a demon they don't at least have some information on."

"There you go," said Victor. "Now, until and unless this guy pops up again I suggest you don't give him a second thought. If he shows up again you can decide what to do about him then. If he doesn't there's no sense in worrying about it. Besides, we still have Phoebe to worry about. She's going to need her rest the next couple of days."

"Maybe you're right," said Prue. "We can't deal with him if we don't know who he is. And dad's right. We don't have any evidence he's a threat. Maybe it's best if we just forget about him for right now."

"We'd better get some rest then," said Piper. "I want to be at the hospital to see Phoebe first thing in the morning. But we'd better keep our eyes open for this mysterious stranger. I have a feeling we may be seeing him again."


	5. Chapter 5

FOUR

"The doctor said it was just dehydration," said Phoebe the next morning. "He said after the tests come back I'll be able to go home. It wasn't serious."

"You need to take better care of yourself," said Piper. "God knows we have enough problems with demon attacks. You can't let yourself get rundown like this."

"I'm sure it wasn't intentional," said Victor. "And she's looking better all ready."

"Where's Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"She had an assignment this morning," said Leo. "She said she'd try to get here as soon as she could."

"Well I've never exactly been her favorite person in the world," Phoebe mumbled in disappointment.

"Pheebs, she's just as concerned as we are," Piper consoled her gently. "But like she said last night, there wasn't much she could do to help. And you're getting the best medical treatment available. It's not that she doesn't care. She just has trouble showing it, you know that."

"I know," said Phoebe. "But she's getting better at it. I remember a time when she couldn't say 'I love you'. That's changed at least."

"You're right there," said Piper.

"I guess you haven't had a chance to let Cole know what's been going on have you?" Phoebe asked.

"We really aren't sure where he is right now," said Leo. "But we'll let him know the first chance we get. Of course you'll probably be home before then so I wouldn't worry about it."

"Say, Phoebe," said Piper, "have you heard anything about a strange incident that happened here yesterday? About the time you came in?"

"I assume you mean the injured man who miraculously got up and walked out of here," said Phoebe.

"That would be the one," said Piper.

"Your sisters seem to think he's some kind of demon," said Victor.

"They didn't say that exactly," said Leo. "They just think that what happened yesterday was kind of strange."

"You don't?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess so," said Leo. "But that doesn't necessarily make it demonically related."

"One of the nurses did mention it," said Phoebe. "It's been buzzing around the hospital all night. Apparently the paramedics swore that he was lucky to be alive. The doctors are saying the man must not have been as badly injured as the paramedics initially thought."

"Do they have any idea who the man was?" Leo asked.

"Apparently the paramedics still had his personal affects," said Phoebe. "His wallet, a watch, and two rings. The rings and watch were very expensive. The ID in the wallet said his name was Steffan Van White."

"Steffan Van White?" Piper questioned. "That's the man Prue went to photograph this morning."

"The nurse said he's one of the richest men in the United States," said Phoebe. "He moved to San Francisco from England a few years ago. Very little is known about him and there are virtually no pictures of him. It seems he doesn't like his picture taken."

"That's an indication he isn't a demon," said Leo. "If he's that rich it would make him a type of public figure. No demon would want to be that public a figure."

"Well, he's certainly not human," said Piper. "The way he got up and ran out of here after all those injuries he had. No human I know could do that."

"The nurse did say he was staying at the Regency Hotel," said Phoebe. "He apparently doesn't have a permanent residence in San Francisco even though it's where he calls home now. When he's in town he usually stays at one of the best hotels."

"If Prue is going to see him maybe we should get over there," said Piper. "He may not be a demon but he could be dangerous. She might need our help."

"I think that's a little premature," said Leo. "We don't want an army marching over there. Besides, I haven't sensed anything from her. If she were in any danger I'd have sensed it. If I do I can orb you there in an instant."

"Leo's right," said Victor. "And Prue can take care of herself. I still think you're blowing this thing all out of proportion. There's no evidence this man is a danger to anyone."

"I just have a bad feeling about it, that's all," said Piper. "People just don't get up and walk away with those kinds of injuries."

"Stranger things have happened," said Victor. "Now, can we just forget about it for now? The last thing Phoebe needs is any excitement right now."

"Leo can fix that," said Phoebe.

"First of all," said Leo, "this wasn't technically caused by demonic activity. Secondly, my healing power won't affect dehydration. It's not really an injury. So I'm afraid you're on your own on this one."

"Dad's right," said Piper. "We came here to cheer Phoebe up. The demons can wait until later."


	6. Chapter 6

FIVE

Prue checked her camera settings again. She was standing outside the Regency Hotel. If her information was correct – and it usually was – Steffan Van White would be leaving the hotel in a few minutes. Her source at the magazine had told her that he had a meeting in half an hour. All she had to do was wait until he came out and snap a few pictures.

Even as early as it was the streets were bustling with activity. With a little luck Mr. Van White wouldn't even notice her standing half secluded near the side of the building. At least all she had to do was get some pictures. The journalist writing the article had the real work to do. Sifting through page after page of information to garner whatever they could on the elusive Mr. Van White.

Movement caught her eye and she looked up to see a man come out of the front of the hotel. He looked around for a few minutes. Prue ignored him. He was much too old to be Mr. Van White. By all accounts Steffan Van White was no older than about twenty-five. Suddenly the man turned and walked directly to her.

"Excuse me," he said, "are you Prudence Halliwell?"

"Prue, actually," she said nervously. "I've never cared much for the name Prudence."

"Of course. Mr. Van White would be appreciative if you would visit him in his hotel suite. He wishes to speak with you."

"How does he know who I am?" she asked suspiciously. "And how did he know I was out here?"

"He'll be glad to answer all of your questions, Miss Halliwell."

"And if I say no?"

"You're free to leave. But I can assure you that you won't be getting any pictures of Mr. Van White today. He dislikes having his photograph taken."

Prue thought for a moment. With his resources Van White could find out anything he wanted about anyone he wanted. Only she didn't know why he would want to know about her. Or how he knew she was waiting outside to take his picture. After a moment her curiosity got the better of her. She simply nodded and started to head into the hotel.

"The camera will have to remain here, I'm afraid," said the man holding out his hand. "Rest assured it will be kept quite safe. It will be returned to you when your meeting with Mr. Van White is over."

Reluctantly Prue handed the man the camera.

"He's in suite 1214," said the man. "You can go right in. He's expecting you."

Prue went into the hotel and took the elevator to the twelfth floor. It was easy to locate room 1214. She hesitated at the door for a minute. Then, gathering her courage, she knocked. There was no answer. Hesitantly she opened the door and peered inside.

"Please come in."

The voice from inside the room took her by surprise. She looked around the hallway then slipped inside the room. Cautiously she closed the door behind her.

"I suppose you're wondering why I invited you up here," said a voice with a British accent from another room. "And I imagine you have a number of questions at the moment. Well, as Rupert told you, I'll be glad to answer any questions you have. Please, make yourself at home. I'll be out directly."

Prue looked around the room. It was exactly as she expected a suite at the Regency would be like. A room that would befit a man of Mr. Van Whites' station in life.

"Actually, I do have a couple of questions, Mr. Van White," Prue said. "Like how you knew who I was and how you knew I was waiting outside for you."

"I'll be more than happy to explain everything to you," said Van White. "And please call me Steffan. I've never been very comfortable being called Mister."

"Okay," said Prue.

Several moments passed and finally Van White walked into the main room of the suite. He was wearing a very expensive three-piece suit. His black hair was immaculately trimmed. Prue just stared at him in near disbelief. It was the same man she had seen walk out of the hospital the night before.

"A pleasure to formally meet you at last," said Van White. "I imagine this must be quite a shock for you."

"I . . . I don't know what you mean?" stammered Prue.

"Oh, come now, Prue," said Van White. "May I call you Prue? Let's not play games. We both know you recognize me from last night. I can see it in your face. And I, of course, recognize you. My people tell me some impressive things about you. Formerly of Buckland's Auction House. Before that a curator for a local museum."

"Assistant Curator," corrected Prue.

"Semantics. We both know it was really you who put together that exquisite exhibit that – what was his name – took credit for. And from what I hear you're becoming quite the photographer as well. Not to mention that beautiful manor you live in. Inherited it from your grandmother I understand."

"You seem to know a lot about me. Considering we never saw each other before last night."

"I have a great many resources at my disposal. When I recognized you last night I had my people check you out."

"Recognized me? How could you recognize me? As far as I know we've never met before."

"I'm sorry. I misspoke myself. I should have said when I recognized what you were."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You are a witch. And a powerful one if I'm not mistaken. Perhaps one powerful enough to help me."

"A witch?" said Prue with a nervous laugh. "You must be delusional."

"Please, don't insult my intelligence. If I had wanted to harm you believe me when I say it would be quite easy for me to do so. Those resources I mentioned before. They are considerable. I'm quite wealthy and there is very little I can't afford."

"Okay, for the sake of argument, let's say you're right. Let's say I am a witch. If you're so rich what do you need me for?"

"Something my wealth can't buy me. You all ready know my secret. At least the manifestation of it. I was quite careless. But I was in a hurry and wasn't watching where I was going. So I ended up in that hospital. Normally my chauffeur would have handled it. But he was tied up in traffic and couldn't get to me before the authorities got there."

"Okay I'll bite. Just what is this secret that I saw the manifestation of?"

"To put it bluntly, immortality. You see, Prue, again quite bluntly, I simply cannot die."


	7. Chapter 7

SIX

"You can't die?" Prue's disbelief was obvious in her tone.

"Precisely. How old would you say I am?"

"Twenty-five or so."

"In fact, I am over one hundred thirty years old. One hundred thirty six to be precise. I war born in a small village in England just outside of London in 1866. Everything appeared normal until I reached the age of twenty-four. That year I contracted a fever. It was quite virulent and the doctors said I would never survive.

"However I did survive. Against all odds, as I believe the saying goes. Since that day I have been quite immortal. I don't appear to age and any damage I suffer is repaired quite quickly. A simple cut is normally healed within moments. The injuries I sustained in the car accident last night were considerably more severe. It took longer for me to heal than I had anticipated."

"You expect me to believe you just went to sleep one night and woke up immortal?"

"Well, it was a bit more complicated than that, but, yes, essentially that's what happened. It's still a bit of a mystery why. Over the years I've had virtually every aspect of my physiology examined and analyzed. The scientists who work for me have yet to discern a cause."

"So what does all this have to do with me?"

"Quite simply I need your help. You see I am aware of many aspects that the average person is not. The existence of magic and witches to name just a couple. And of course the existence of demons as well. Under normal circumstances such things would be of little interest to me. Except perhaps as a minor passing diversion from time to time."

"I'll repeat the question. What does this have to do with me?"

"Some time ago a particular demon took an interest in me. Over the past few years this demon has been pursuing me wherever I go. It seems he is interested in learning the secret to my immortality. Something about being invincible to his enemies."

"I thought you said no one was able to discover why you're immortal?"

"They haven't. But I assume this demon has some way to obtain this information. Most likely a magical means not available to the scientists I employ. Now if I understand correctly, a demon who is invincible would not be a very good thing."

"At least in that you're right. So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to dispatch the demon for me. It seems quite impervious to normal weapons. So far my security personnel have been able to protect me from it. But I'm no fool, Prue. I realize that no matter how good they may be odds are that the demon will eventually succeed. If that should happen I doubt very seriously if I would enjoy the subsequent ordeal."

"So all you want is for me to vanquish a demon for you?"

"Vanquish? Is that the term you use? Yes, that's what I was hoping for. So far only the single demon has made any attempts to get at me. I assume it is working alone. Probably doesn't want others of it's kind to know about me so that it can keep the secret all for itself."

"And you think I can vanquish this demon for you?"

"I understand that's what witches do. Vanquish demons. Protect the innocent and all that. I told you, I know of such things. When I was a young man – relatively speaking of course – there were many people who openly believed in such things. And, yes, I believe you can vanquish it for me.

"I am also willing to pay you quite handsomely for your time and effort. Enough so that you need never again worry about having to work. You could name your price. It would be worth anything to be rid of this demon once and for all."

Prue thought for a moment. This man seemed to know a great deal about her. Except he had never once mentioned the name the Charmed Ones. If he were a demon it would be very unlikely that he would know as much as he did without also knowing she was a Charmed One.

And it was her job to vanquish demons. To protect the innocent. Even if he was immortal, he was still an innocent. He was also right about something else. If a demon could discover the secret to his immortality it would make the demon extremely formidable.

"Actually, I like working," she said finally. "But if I do help you, there is something you can do for me."

"Allow you to photograph me," said Van White, smiling at her.

"You did say name my price. It would be quite a coup for me to get a picture of the enigmatic Steffan Van White. And that was my assignment. I'll help you in exchange for a photograph suitable for publication."

"I dislike having my photograph taken, as I'm sure you can imagine. However, I suppose for ridding me of this nuisance it would be a suitable payment. Very well. Once you have disposed of the demon I shall allow you to have one – and only one – photograph that you may publish in your magazine."

"It may take more than one shot to get the right one."

"I am aware of that. You may take as many as you need to get the one you need. However, you may keep only one for publication. I shall keep the rest. Including the negatives."

"Agreed. What does this demon look like? If I'm going to vanquish it I'll need to know what I'm fighting."

"I've only seen it in its human form," said Van White. "Just over six feet tall with blonde hair. More than this I can't tell you. Oh, I do know that it carries a small stone that glows. I can only assume that's how it's been able to track me."

"Fine. I'll need to go home and do some research. And I'm going to need some help. You know where I live. Come to the manor tomorrow. With any luck I should be able to figure out what this demon is and how to vanquish it. If we can lure it to the manor we'll stand a better chance of stopping it there. We're strongest at the manor."

"We?" Van White questioned.

"My sisters and me," said Prue. "It's kind of a long story. I'll explain it all to you tomorrow."

"Very well. Rupert is waiting outside for you. As promised your camera will be returned to you undamaged. Until tomorrow then."

Prue exited the suite and headed for the lobby. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to tell the others. This was turning into one of the strangest days of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

SEVEN

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be home?" Prue asked Phoebe back at the manor.

"The doctor says if I take it easy I'll be okay," said Phoebe. "I was just dehydrated. Nothing serious."

"As long as you get treated for it," added Leo.

"What about this Steffan Van White?" Piper asked. "You say he asked you to vanquish a demon for him?"

"Yes," said Prue. "Leo, do you know of any demon like he described?"

"That's hard to say," said Leo. "It's not much to go on. A demon that's blonde in its human form? That could describe just about any demon. What about this stone he described? Anything more than that?"

"Not really," said Prue. "Just that it glows."

"Could he be a demon?" Victor asked. "Maybe he's setting you up?"

"I don't think so," said Prue. "He didn't seem to know I was a Charmed One, just a witch. It's hard to believe he'd know I was a witch and not a Charmed One."

"Speaking of which," said Piper, "how did he know you were a witch anyway?"

"He said he recognized what I was," said Prue. "Is that possible, Leo? Can he recognize me as a witch?"

"I suppose it's possible," said Leo. "From what you've said it sounds like his genetic code may have been altered by that fever he described. Although I don't know of any fever that can do that. I suppose part of that change could be an ability to recognize a witch."

"It seems unlikely," said Phoebe.

"How else do you explain that he knew what I was?" Prue asked. "It's not like we're exactly listed in the yellow pages or anything."

"I don't know," said Phoebe. "But it seems a bit convenient to me. We run into him for the first time and the next morning he knows everything about you?"

"He could have been magically drawn to you," said Leo. "Your magic not only protects you it helps guide you to people who may need your help. That could be what's going on here."

"And he is one of the richest men in the United States," said Victor. "With that kind of money he can find out just about anything he wants on anyone he wants. He probably has private investigators on retainer who find out all kinds of things about people he deals with."

"I'll check with the Elders," said Leo. "They might know something about him. It's a long shot but at I'll see if they know anything."

"He's coming over here tomorrow," said Prue. "We should be able to get some more information from him then. And we're strongest at the manor. If we can track down the demon our best chance of vanquishing it is here."

"I'll check the Book of Shadows while Leo is off checking with the Elders," said Prue. "Piper, what about some kind of generic vanquishing potion?"

"I'm not sure there is such a thing," said Piper. "But I'll see what I can come up with."

"Make two," said Prue. "Just in case our Mr. Van White isn't the innocent he claims to be."

"I'll help you with the book," said Phoebe. "Maybe we can find out some more about this immortality he seems to have."

"No you don't," said Prue sternly. "You just got out of the hospital. You need to rest. And drink plenty of fluids. You need to get rehydrated."

"But," Phoebe began to protest.

"She's right, honey," said Victor. "Besides, there isn't much for me to do. You can keep me company while the others prepare for whatever this is."

"Well, okay," said Phoebe reluctantly. "We don't get to spend enough time together anyway."

Leo orbed out to the White Lighter realm while Piper went into the kitchen to start preparing the potions. Prue headed for the attic and the Book of Shadows. As she did she thought how at ease she had felt with Steffan Van White. She hadn't mentioned this to the others. It was very unsettling. With all the demons out to get them it was not like her to be so outgoing with a stranger. There was more going on with Steffan Van White than an unexplained immortality.

"The Elders still have nothing," Leo reported. "If this Steffan Van White really is immortal they have no information on it. Which in itself is suspicious. They said you need to find out as much about what's going on as you can."

"Well, now there's a news flash," said Prue sarcastically. "Why didn't we think of that? I also didn't find out anything about him in the Book of Shadows. There was nothing at all on a Steffan Van White or any demon like he described. But like Leo said, we do have so little to go on."

"What about immortality?" Phoebe asked. "Did you find anything out about it?"

"Not much," said Prue. "Nothing that would help us here."

"Well, the potion isn't coming along too well," said Piper. "Like I said, I don't think there is such a thing as a generic vanquishing potion. It's hard to create a potion without gearing it to a specific person or creature."

"Well, we should be able to find out some more about him when he comes here tomorrow," said Prue. "But everyone needs to be on their guard. If he is a demon he might try something. Dad, under the circumstances maybe it would be best if you weren't here."

"Well I do have a meeting to prepare for," said . "And I'd probably just be in the way if something happened. But I do have some resources of my own. I could see what I can find out about Steffan Van White. Things that might not be common knowledge."

"That's a good idea," said Prue. "If he isn't a demon he might be up to no good in some other way. Whatever he's up to we need to know about it."

"Okay," said Victor. "I'll see what I can find out and let you know. Just promise me you'll be careful. I know Leo can heal you and all but I'd rather he didn't have to."

"That's always our goal, too, dad," said Piper, kissing him on the cheek. "And we will be careful. We promise."

"Good," said Victor, looking at his watch. "Well, I'd better get going. I'll call if I come up with anything."

"I'm glad he's not going to be here," said Phoebe. "He's not really prepared if this Steffan Van White is a demon and decides to try something."

"Well, you still need to get some rest," said Prue. "Piper and I can make the preparations for our meeting with Van White. You need to go upstairs and lie down."

"Okay," said Phoebe. "Just let me know if you need me for anything."

"We will, sweetie," said Piper.


	9. Chapter 9

EIGHT

"Mr. Van White, these are my sisters Piper and Phoebe," Prue introduced the next day. "And this is Piper's fiancé, Leo."

"A pleasure to meet you all," said Van White. "And, please, call me Steffan."

"Prue said there was a demon after you," said Piper.

"Yes," said Van White. "I'm sure she's filled you in on everything by now. This demon is after me to learn the secret to my immortality. And while he can't hurt me it is possible that others might be hurt by him trying to get to me. I wouldn't like to have that on my conscience"

"I see you got your personal affects back," said Phoebe, noticing the rings and watch on Van White's hands.

"Yes, I did," said Van White. "It was a simple matter, really. They are my property, after all."

"Those are interest rings," said Leo. "Family heirlooms?"

"After a fashion," said Van White. "I've had them since I was young. I hope to one day pass them onto my children."

"You have children?" questioned Phoebe.

"Not yet but there is always that possibility," Van White said with a smile. "After all, being immortal means I have time."

"Prue said you gained your immortality after suffering from a fever," said Leo. "I'd be interested in learning more about this fever. I've never heard of anything affecting someone that way."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much," said Van White. "It was striking everywhere. The doctors never did figure out what caused it. It stopped as suddenly as it started. And as far as I know very little was discovered about it. Are you a physician?"

"Not exactly," said Leo nervously. "I do have some medical training. We just need to know as much as possible if we are to help you."

"Speaking of which," said Prue, "what more can you tell us about this demon that's after you? We haven't been able to learn very much about him aside from what you've all ready told us. We need to know everything you know about him."

"Well, I'm afraid there isn't much. I first encountered him a couple of years ago. I don't know how he knew but he knew about my immortality. I've been very careful to safeguard that secret for reasons I'm sure you can understand. Anyway, he said he wanted to learn the secret to my immortality. I was able to escape him but he's been hounding me ever since."

"And you say you've never seen him in his demonic form?" Piper asked.

"No, I haven't. I assume he appears only in his human form to keep from being suspected of what he truly is. He's about thirty-five with blonde, shoulder-length hair. He does appear to be more attractive than your average man. And his strength is incredible."

"What about this stone you mentioned?" Prue asked. "You said it glows. What can you tell us about that?"

"Again, I'm afraid not very much. I've only seen it a few times. As I told you yesterday, it has a bluish glow to it. It appears to be how he is able to track me. How or why it works I cannot say. Other than that it doesn't appear to have any other properties."

"It might be a tracking stone," said Leo. "They were created by alchemists centuries ago and are used to track certain creatures. It's possible this demon has one of these stones, although what type it is isn't clear."

"What do you mean what type?" Phoebe asked.

"Originally they were created to track only a specific creature," said Leo. "As the alchemists became more adept at creating them their powers were expanded. Allowing the tracker to track more than one type of creature. There are a few rare ones that allow the tracker to track any creature they want."

"So that's how demons can track other creatures?" Prue asked.

"Oh, not just demons," interjected Van White. "I've heard of these tracking stones. While they are used a great deal by demons they are also used by other creatures. On occasion even humans have been known to use them."

"You seem to know a great many things," said Piper.

"As I told Prue, I come from an age when belief in magic and demons was prevalent," said Van White. "The advance of mans' science does not necessarily negate that belief. Oh, it may change the nature of our understanding of such things but magic and science are not mutually exclusive. And in my long life I have learned many things."

"If the demon does have a tracking stone," said Leo, "he can track Van White wherever he goes. From my understanding it can track someone even across other dimensions."

"Which means he'll come here eventually," said Prue. "And it probably won't take very long, either. Piper you need to get that potion finished. Phoebe, what about a spell? Something we can use against the demon?"

"I'll see what I can come up with," said Phoebe.

"I'm not sure about a potion," said Piper. "Like I said, it's hard to come up with a potion when I don't know what we're up against."

"Just do your best," said Prue.

"I think I'll go back upstairs," said Leo. "With this new information I might be able to find out something we didn't know before."

"Okay," said Prue. "In the mean time we'll wait for this demon to attack. If he's as set on getting Steffan as it appears he probably won't wait long to come get him. Just everyone be ready when he gets here."

Leo went upstairs and Piper went into the kitchen. Phoebe got a pad and pen and began to work on a spell they could use against the demon. Prue sat talking with Van White to see if there was any more information – no matter how small – he might remember about the demon.

Standing across the street from the manor was a man with blonde hair. He looked at a stone that was glowing a purplish color. He looked up from the stone at the front door to the manor.

_Witches,_ the man thought to himself. _So his opponent had enlisted the aid of witches to protect him._

He had no fear of witches. Any more than he had any fear of the demons that had attempted to assault him in the alley earlier. But they could distract him from his prey. A direct assault was not an option. This called for a more subtle approach. He needed a tactical advantage. Silently he turned and walked up the street away from manor.

Piper had barely entered the kitchen when Leo suddenly orbed in.

"I thought you were going to see the Elders?"

"I am. But I needed to warn you first."

"Warn me? About what?"

Van White isn't telling us everything. You saw those rings he was wearing. They aren't ordinary rings. The designs on them are very reminiscent of magical incantations that were used centuries ago. They look familiar but I don't think I've seen those exact glyphs before. But whatever they are they're more than just decorative like most rings. My guess is they're some kind of magic that he controls."

"You think that's how he's able to be immortal?"

"I doubt it. He wasn't wearing the rings when he was in the hospital. Without them he wouldn't have access to whatever magic they possess. I'll see what I can find out about them from the Elders but you three need to be very careful. There's more going on here than just a demon trying to learn the secret to Van White's immortality."

"Okay," said Piper. "I'll let Prue and Phoebe know. You just get back here as quickly as you can. We may need you."

"I will," said Leo, kissing her lightly. Without another word he orbed out of the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

NINE

Prue and Van White had been talking for only a short time when he suddenly got a phone call. He took out his cell phone and answered it.

"Are you sure? . . . Do you know who it is? . . . So why does it concern me? I can't see how this is of the slightest interest to me. . . . I see. Yes, well that does make a difference. I'll take care of it as soon as I can. Goodbye."

"What was that all about?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh nothing really important. Just some business I'll have to attend to eventually. Considering the current circumstances I'm sure it can wait. I'm feeling a bit fatigued. Would it be possible for me to lie down for a while? I'm afraid all this excitement is beginning to take its toll."

"Sure," said Prue. "You can use my bedroom. It's the first door on the right at the top of the stairs."

"Thank you," said Van White.

"You sure it's a good idea to have him in your room?" Phoebe asked after Van White had gone upstairs. "We really don't know that much about him."

"I don't think he'll be much of a problem up there. Besides, he'll be okay for the time being. We need to decide what we're going to do and we can't do that with him hanging around."

"Where's Van White?" Piper asked coming out of the kitchen.

"He went upstairs to lie down," said Prue. "It will give us a chance to talk and decide what we're going to do."

"Good," said Piper. "Leo told me some things you need to know." She told them what Leo had told her. "He's going to check with the Elders and let us know what he finds out."

"Any idea what these rings do?" Phoebe asked.

"Not yet," said Piper. "But if he was really wanting our help with a demon it doesn't make any sense that he'd hold anything back. Whatever he's hiding I'm betting it's not good. So it would seem that we not only have an unknown demon to contend with but Van White as well."

"We could just ask him what he's really up to?" suggested Phoebe. "He'd be crazy to go against us here in the manor."

"He'd just tell us what he's all ready told us," said Prue. "He'd feign ignorance and pretend he had no idea what we were talking about."

"So why come to us in the first place?" Piper asked. "We had no idea who he was. And like dad said, with his money he can pretty much do whatever he wants. Why bother with us? What's he after?"

"I don't know," said Prue. "But whatever it is we probably won't have long to wait until we find out. It might be just as he said. That he wants us to get rid of this demon for him. Maybe for some reason he can't do it himself. At any rate we know we have one demon to deal with. Whatever he's planning probably won't happen until we deal with the demon. So just be ready once the demon is vanquished."

"Let's just hope Leo finds out something," said Piper. "So that we can at least be prepared when he does make his move."

"I'm sure he'll find something," said Phoebe. "If he recognized those symbols on Van White's rings the Elders will probably know exactly what they are. That should at least tell us what he is and it might tell us what he's after."

"I hope so," said Prue.

Leo wasn't gone very long. Van White had been upstairs barely ten minutes when Leo suddenly orbed into the living room.

"Anything new?" Prue asked.

"Not on the demon," said Leo. "The Elders still don't have enough information to determine what type it is. But I do have some news on those rings that Van White is wearing. Where is he anyway?"

"He's resting," said Prue. "What do you have?"

"Well," said Leo, "just as I thought, the designs on the rings are actually ancient glyphs. They're used to enchant items such as rings and imbue them with special abilities. Whoever wears the rings has full use of whatever abilities they're imbued with."

"Any idea what kinds of powers are in Van White's rings?" Prue asked.

"Not without getting a closer look at the glyphs on them," said Leo. "Those particular types of glyphs were used predominantly by alchemists centuries ago."

"That's the second time alchemists have come up,' said Piper. "Could Van White be an alchemist?"

"It's a possibility," said Leo. "There aren't that many still around. Alchemy was the forerunner of chemistry. It was replaced by chemistry sometime in the 19th century. Most alchemists are of a magical nature but the Elders don't have an exact count of just how many there are."

"Are they demons?" Phoebe asked.

"Technically, alchemists are like witches," said Leo. "They're human just with special abilities. But they aren't inherently evil like demons. Many are evil but there are a number who are also good. But I don't think it's likely that Van White is an alchemist. Like demons, alchemists prefer anonymity. He's not likely to draw attention to himself as Van White has. I think it's more likely that he has contact with an alchemist."

"Well, I for one have heard enough," said Prue. "I don't think it's coincidence that Van White and this supposed demon are both using things created by an alchemist."

"Assuming Van White was telling the truth," said Piper. "We've never even seen this so-called demon. It all might be an elaborate ploy."

"That's very possible," said Prue. "But we aren't going to get any answers down here. I say we go have a chat with Mr. Steffan Van White and make him tell us exactly what's going on here."

"Sounds good to me," said Phoebe.

"And just how do you propose to do that?" Leo asked.

"We're witches," said Prue. "I'm sure between the three of us we can manage to persuade Mr. Van White to come clean."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," said Leo. "We still have no idea what those rings of his do."

"Then I say we go find out," said Prue, heading for the stairs. "Anyone care to join me?"

Everyone followed Prue upstairs to her room. She didn't hesitate but swung the door open wide and stepped inside.

"Okay, Mr. Van White," she said. "I think it's time we had a little chat. And we have some questions we'd like you to answer."

She was met with silence. The room was quite empty. Prue noticed that the bed was not mussed showing that no one had lain on it since Prue had made it that morning. A quick search of the remainder of the house proved futile. Steffan Van White had simply appeared to vanish from the manor.


	11. Chapter 11

TEN

"Where did he go?" Phoebe asked. "He said he was going to lie down because he was tired."

"Obviously he was lying about that," said Prue. "And I'll bet it has something to do with that phone call he got. So where did he go and how did he get out of the manor without us noticing it?"

"I don't know about where," said Leo, " but as for how it might be one of his rings. Some form of movement power is usually incorporated into rings like that. Teleportation, blinking, even orbing has been known to be incorporated into those rings."

"Orbing?" questioned Piper. "They can duplicate White Lighter powers?"

"An experienced enough alchemist can duplicate almost any power," said Leo. "But incorporating them into a ring is extremely difficult. I would imagine those two rings Van White has were very expensive if they have even only one power each."

"They can put more than one power in a ring?" Prue asked.

"Up to three can be put into a single ring," said Leo. "Depending on the powers. The more powerful a power is the fewer powers can be put into the rings. So it's possible that besides his immortality Van White has up to six additional powers at his disposal."

"They can't be very powerful," said Piper. "If they were Van White wouldn't need our help with his demon."

"Not necessarily," said Leo. "It could be that the powers in the rings aren't enough or the right type to battle the demon. You know as well as I do that not all powers work on all demons. Some demons are immune to certain powers."

"Okay, our first order of business is to figure out where Van White went," said Prue. "And it seems to me a good place to start would be his hotel suite. There might be something there that could give us an idea who – and what – he really is. He's staying in suite 1214 at the Regency Hotel."

"I can orb you there," said Leo.

"Let's get going," said Piper. "I don't feel right with him on the loose not knowing what's going on."

They all linked arms and Leo orbed them immediately to Van White's suite. As they orbed in they found him sitting at the desk working on his computer. He looked up in surprise at the four standing in front of him.

"You didn't say goodbye," said Prue. "That was very naughty of you."

"I had some business to take care of," said Van White nonchalantly.

"Except you didn't leave by the front door," said Piper. "That's very odd. Especially since you claim a demon is after you."

"Yes, that's true," said Van White. "I hadn't planned to be gone long. I was hoping to be back before you noticed I was missing."

"Well, it's the way you left that interests us," said Phoebe. "Apparently your rings are something more than just heirlooms."

"So you've discovered my secret," said Van White. "So I guess that would mean that Leo is one of these White Lighters I've heard about. It would also explain how you got here. Just what type of transportation is that anyway?"

"We're asking the questions here," said Prue. "How did you get out of the manor?"

"With this," said Van White, holding up his right hand and exhibiting the ring he wore on it. "I'm not exactly sure what it's called but it allows me to move from one place to another undetected. It comes in quite handy."

"I can imagine," said Piper. "What other little surprises do your rings hold?"

"That's unimportant at the moment," said Van White. "What is important is that just before you appeared here I got a call from my head of security. It appears that a blonde gentleman is making his way to my suite as we speak. And apparently none of my security personnel are equipped to deal with him."

"Blonde?" questioned Phoebe. "The demon."

"Obviously," said Van White. "And I would estimate that he should arrive here right . . ."

Suddenly the door burst open. The hinges from the door gave way and the door slid across the floor. Everyone turned to face the door.

". . . about now," Van White finished.

Standing in the doorway was a man about thirty-five years old. His clean-shaven face a stark contrast to the shaggy blonde hair swinging freely around his shoulders. In one hand he held a small stone that was glowing a purplish color. In the other hand he held an athame that was serrated on both edges.

"Damn," swore the man. "He was supposed to be alone." He had a strange accent that neither the girls nor Leo could place.

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Prue. "But he's under our protection. I don't know what you want with him but you'll have to go through us to get him."

"I do not fear witches," said the man. "I fear nothing. And he will be mine. I'll have what I came for and none of you will stop me."

"Leo, get him out of here," said Piper. "We'll handle our friend here."

Leo stepped over and took Van White's arm. As he orbed them both out of the room the girls took up defensive stances. Prue raised her hands and the demon was knocked back into the hallway. He was instantly on his feet and charged into the room holding the athame menacingly.

Piper raised her hands and the demon instantly froze in place. Prue raised her hand again and the athame the demon was holding was suddenly wrenched from his grasp. It flew across the room and landed hilt first in her hand. Suddenly the demon broke free of Piper's freeze. He stopped his forward movement and stood staring at the girls.

"You have no idea who you're protecting," said the demon. "It is my understanding that it is your job to protect the innocent. The one you protect is far from innocent."

"That has yet to be seen," said Prue. "But we've vanquished enough of your kind to know how to deal with you. As long as he's under our protection you aren't going to get anywhere near him. We know what you're after and we aren't going to let you have it."

"You're all fools," said the demon. "You can't stop me. You have no power over me. Neither you nor anyone else will stop me from having what I want. Be warned. I have no interest or quarrel with you. But oppose me again and I will not be so tolerant."

Without warning the demon turned and ran from the room. The girls gave chase but he was incredibly fast and he disappeared down the stairs before they could reach him. As they reached the stairway they saw a door closing several floors below. They realized their prey had escaped.

"Leo," Prue called into the air. Immediately Leo orbed into the hallway next to them, Van White in tow. "The demon got away. But he as much as said he was coming back again. We need to get back to the manor so we can prepare for him."

Leo orbed them all back to the manor. As they appeared in the living room, Cole came walking out of the kitchen.

"Well," said Cole, "I was wondering where everyone was."

"Cole," Phoebe squealed as she ran over to hug him. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," said Cole, glancing at Van White suspiciously. "I see we have company."

"Yeah," said Prue. "It seems he has a demon after him."

"Really?" Cole questioned flatly. "Well, that hardly seems likely."

"I beg your pardon," Van White seemed genuinely puzzled. "Have we met?"

"Once," Cole said shortly. "It was a very long time ago."

"Cole?" Phoebe was getting nervous at the tenseness she sensed in Cole. " I don't understand. Do you know Mr. Van White?"

"Van White?" Cole questioned with a snort. "Is that the name you're going by now?"

"Certainly," said Van White. "It is my name, after all."

"Oh, but it's not the name you were born with," said Cole. "Granted I was very young at the time. But I still remember when we met. Of course, you didn't go by the name Van White then. As I recall, your name was Gray. Dorian Gray."

"Belthazor," gasped Van White.


	12. Chapter 12

ELEVEN

"Dorian Gray?" Phoebe's eyes widened with surprise. "That's a coincidence. We just read a book in my English Lit class called 'The Picture Of Dorian Gray'."

"Not so much a coincidence," said Cole. "My mother told me that book is – loosely – based on our friend here."

"A fever, huh?" Prue asked turning to Gray. "Well, Mr. Gray, it seems you've been less than honest with us. Obviously someone is after you. But I'm willing to bet it's not for the reasons you gave us. Care to tell us the truth now?"

"Just what did he tell you?" Cole asked.

"He said a demon was after him to learn the secret to his immortality," said Piper.

"Oh, I find that hard to believe," Cole said archly. "Most demons are all ready immortal. It would be like one of you wanting to learn the secret to how someone breathes."

"Well, it appears that you've lied to us from the beginning about everything _Mr. Gray_," said Prue. "Now, while we're still feeling in a generous mood, I think you'd better start explaining yourself. Otherwise we're likely to just turn you over to whoever or whatever that was that attacked you in your suite."

"I don't think so," said Gray smiling. "You see, I didn't lie to you. He really is after the secret to my immortality. Only it's not like most demonic immortality. I not only am not affected by the passage of time, I also cannot be killed. And since it appears my little charade has been exposed, I suppose I'll just have to find someone else to dispose of my problem for me."

Suddenly Gray just vanished from the manor.

"He blinked," said Piper. "Wait a minute. That means he's a warlock. Only a warlock can blink."

"He's no warlock," said Cole.

"Then how can he blink?" Phoebe asked.

"Probably his rings," said Leo. "That must be one of the powers he has in his rings."

"An alchemists' ring?" Cole questioned."

"That's what the Elders say," said Prue. "Leo explained to us how they work."

"I guess his immortality wasn't the only thing Dorian got from that alchemist," said Cole.

"How do you know him?" Prue asked.

"Like I said earlier," said Cole, "it was a very long time ago. I was about three at the time. I guess it was about 1887 or 88. My mother had made a deal with an alchemist. Because I had inherited my demonic power from her she wanted to enhance that power. To make me more powerful than most demon-human hybrids."

"Wasn't that about the time your mother murdered your father?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," said Cole. "In fact, it was why she murdered my father."

"Okay, now I'm confused," said Piper.

"Well, initially my father didn't know my mother was a demon," said Cole. "When I was born, she decided that I should be raised as a demon. But most demon-human offspring are virtually powerless, compared to other demons. My mother didn't want that for me.

"So she found an alchemist. He promised her that he could increase my power. She had taken me to meet the alchemist when my father suddenly showed up. He discovered what she was and tried to take me away. But he was just a human. He was no match for her demonic powers. She murdered him as I watched."

"And you remember that?" Phoebe asked. "You were only three? How could you remember something from when you were so young?"

"Demonic children aren't like human children," said Cole. "They remember things from a younger age. It's actually one of my very first memories. It's part of the reason that I gave no value to human life for so long. My mother taught me that human life wasn't worth valuing."

"How does Gray fit into all this?" Leo asked.

"Well, in exchange for increasing my power, the alchemist wanted a human for an experiment. My mother promised to provide him with a test subject in exchange for increasing my power. Gray was that test subject."

"And he agreed to being a test subject for a demonic experiment?" Piper asked.

"He really didn't have much of a choice," said Cole. "He had been diagnosed with consumption. Tuberculosis. In those days there was virtually nothing they could do for someone with that. He knew that diagnosis was a literal death sentence. Obviously he didn't want to die, especially the type of horrible death someone with tuberculosis had. So he consented to the experiment. I guess he figured the worst that could happen was that he would die, which he was going to do anyway."

"He told us he suffered from a fever," said Prue.

"Not surprising," said Cole. "He'd want to keep the specifics of his immortality a secret from everyone. He'd be afraid that someone might be able to undo it."

"He called you Belthazor," said Phoebe turning to Cole.

"Yes," said Cole. "That's how my mother usually referred to me when other humans weren't around. She wanted me totally immersed in the underworld and always thought that calling me by my human name detracted from that. I don't think Gray ever knew my human name."

"Phoebe," said Prue, "you said you read a book about Gray."

"Yes, 'The Picture Of Dorian Gray'," said Phoebe. "It's a classic. It's about this man who has a portrait of himself painted and then wishes he would never grow old. Well, his wish was granted. I don't really remember why. I remember thinking I didn't care much for the book. But what I do remember is that after that, the Dorian Gray in the book didn't age. And he never showed any affects of any injuries he received.

"But his portrait did. It aged instead of him and any injuries he suffered appeared in the painting instead of him. By the end of the book his portrait was almost unrecognizable. It looked nothing like it had when it was painted."

"And you think this is the same Dorian Gray that's in this book?" Piper asked Cole.

"Actually, it is," said Cole. "I don't know the specifics but I do know that the alchemist accomplished making Gray immortal using a painting somehow. And as a coincidence, one of Gray's close drinking buddies at this time was one Oscar Wilde."

"The writer?" Leo questioned.

"Not just a writer," said Phoebe. "He was the author of 'The Picture Of Dorian Gray'. You think Gray told Wilde what happened?"

"Probably not," said Cole. "More than likely Gray probably said something one night when he had too much to drink. That's probably where Wilde got the idea for his book from."

"So, what happens in the end?" Prue asked. "What happened to the Dorian Gray in the story?"

"He became completely immoral," said Phoebe. "He led a completely hedonistic and selfish lifestyle. He even killed some people completely without remorse. One day he became disillusioned with his life. In a fit of anger he stabbed the painting with a knife. When people found him, the painting was completely restored to what it was before. And all the affects it had suffered were transferred back to Gray, including the knife they found sticking in his heart. He was dead."

"So you're saying Gray was evil," said Piper.

"As evil as they come," said Phoebe. "He had money so he could pretty much do whatever he wanted to do without having to worry about an income."

"And from what I've heard over the years," said Cole, "the book seems to emulate Gray's real life. He may not be a demon but I know some demons who envy how evil he is. I lost track of him in the late forties. Last I heard he was living in some European country."

"Okay," said Prue. "So apparently just about everything Gray told us from the beginning was a lie. The question is, what does he want with us?"

"I think he might have been telling the truth about that," said Leo. "That demon was definitely after him. And that athame the demon had didn't look like a gift to me. I think he wanted you to rid him of the demon."

"He did say he'd have to find someone else to dispose of his problem for him," said Phoebe. "I think he meant that in reference to this demon."

"If he can't be killed," said Cole, "as he intimated, then that kind of an ability would be of great use to a demon. They wouldn't have to worry about being vanquished by any witches they went up against."

"If Gray is as evil as Phoebe and Cole say he is," said Piper, "I don't think we can only worry about the demon. He may be human but it's obvious the police won't be able to handle him. There's no telling how many people he might all ready have killed. I think we have to stop Gray so he doesn't kill anyone in the future."

"I agree with Piper," said Phoebe. "From what I remember in the book, Dorian Gray didn't care who he hurt or how. If we don't stop him he'll just go on hurting and even killing people."

"That sounds good and all," said Cole, "except we have no way of knowing where he is. I don't think he's likely to go back to wherever you found him. And with his money, he's able to very easily disappear and create a whole new identity for himself."

"That's true," said Prue. "But I think I know how we can find Mr. Gray no matter where he goes or what identity he assumes."

"And just how do you propose to do that?" Leo asked.

"The demon that's been tracking him," said Prue. "It appears that demon can track him no matter where he goes. All we do is get the demon to lead us to him."

"What demon?" Cole questioned. "What kind of demon?"

"We really don't know," said Piper. "All we know is that he's blonde. We've only seen him once and that was in his human form. But we know even less about it than we do about Gray. We don't even know where to find it."

"There's no way for me to know which demon it is based on that," said Cole. "How do you propose we find this demon?"

"With this," said Prue, holding up the athame she had taken from the demon. "This belongs to the demon. We can use it to scry for the demon and then we convince it to lead us to Gray."

"And just how do you think you're going to do that?" Leo asked.

"By agreeing not to vanquish it if it does," said Prue. "Self-preservation is one of the greatest motivators I know."


	13. Chapter 13

TWELVE

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Leo asked as Prue scried for the demon. "How do you know you can even trust this demon?"

"We can't," said Prue. "But it's our only shot at finding Gray. We'll just have to hope that his fear of us is greater than his desire for whatever he wants from Gray."

"I can help there," said Cole. "Belthazor's reputation is known to most demons, even the ones I've never met. If he's not afraid of you I'm sure I can persuade him to help you."

"We need his help, not him dead," Piper said dryly.

"I know," said Cole. "I probably won't have to hurt him. Just a few well placed threats should do the trick."

"What about your exile from the underworld?" Phoebe asked.

"That doesn't affect my reputation about how I often dealt with subordinates," said Cole smiling coyly. "Don't worry. He'll help us whether he wants to or not."

"I just wish we knew what kind of demon it was," said Piper. "I don't like going after it blind like this."

"I wish I could help," said Cole. "But there weren't any markings on the athame Prue had. In fact, it doesn't look like any type of athame I ever encountered in the underworld."

"Got him," said Prue as the crystal she was scrying with suddenly dropped to the map. "It's a building on Scott Street."

"I know that neighborhood," said Cole "It's mostly residential. We'll need to be careful. There could be innocents around."

"We'll be careful," said Prue. "Leo, you need to orb us there. We need to take the demon by surprise before he can shimmer out."

"Speaking of which," said Piper, "why didn't he shimmer out of Gray's hotel room? He ran out the door and down the stairs."

"Really?" said Cole. "Was anyone else around at the time?"

"No, just us," said Phoebe.

"That's odd," said Cole. "There wasn't any reason he shouldn't have shimmered out. Strange behavior for a demon."

"Whatever," said Prue. "I really don't care why he did it. I just want to find him so we can find Gray and stop him."

"And what are you going to do with him once you find him?" Leo asked. "You can't kill him. He's human, no matter how evil he may be."

"One problem at a time," said Prue. "First we have to find him. And to do that we have to get this demon. Let's get going."

Leo orbed Prue and Piper out of the manor while Cole shimmered Phoebe and himself out.

"You sure it's here?" Phoebe whispered to Prue. "This house looks like it hasn't been occupied for years."

"It's where the crystal showed," Prue whispered back. "It has to be here somewhere."

"Maybe it's upstairs," suggested Piper. "It would be less likely to be discovered on the second floor."

"Or in the basement," said Cole, pulling a door open slightly. "If I were a demon hiding out in a house that's where I would be. But then that begs the question. Why would a demon be hiding out in a house? There are any number of places a demon could be without hiding out in an old deserted house."

"Who knows," said Prue. "Nothing about this situation seems right. Let's just find this demon so we can find Gray."

Cautiously they crept down the stairs leading to the basement. Cole led the way, saying that if the demon attacked he was the one most likely to survive it and be able to avoid it. He glanced around furtively waiting for an attack at any moment.

"It's too quiet," Piper whispered. "It's almost like it knew we were coming."

"I don't know how it could have known," whispered Prue.

"Keep quiet," whispered Cole. "We don't want to warn it that we're coming."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," said a voice in the darkness.

Suddenly a light came on in the basement. Standing beneath the light was the demon the girls had fought in Gray's suite. He stood facing the five holding a short double-edged sword. There was no fear in his eyes as he stared at them.

"We've come here to make a deal with you," said Prue. "We're not after you. We're after Van White. Or Gray. Or whatever his name really is."

"A deal?" questioned the man. "Why should I make a deal with you? I found Gray before. I'll find him again. I have no need to make a deal with anyone."

"You do with us," said Prue. "If you don't, we'll just vanquish you. Help us find him and we'll let you go."

The demon laughed.

"Vanquish me?" he questioned. "Go ahead. I wish you could. You'd save me the trouble of having to find Gray."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asked. "Do you even know who we are? We're the Charmed Ones. And you're not the first demon we've come up against."

"The what?" questioned the demon. "Is that name supposed to mean something to me?"

"How could he not know about us?" Piper questioned. "I thought the entire underworld knew about us."

"There may be a few that haven't heard about you," said Cole. He turned to the demon. "Maybe you don't know them but I'm sure you've heard of me. My name is Belthazor. And I would suggest you help them unless you want me to get involved in this."

"I once knew a Belthazor," said the demon. "It was a very long time ago. He was a gifted warrior. But you're much too young to be associated with him."

"Are you crazy?" Prue asked. "You don't know who we are. You apparently don't know who Cole is. What kind of demon are you anyway?"

"Demon?" questioned the man. "Is that what you think I am?" He just laughed. "Oh, that is quite funny. I haven't had a laugh like that in decades. I'm no demon, witch. Far from it. There was a time - long ago – when I would kill demons. But I quickly tired of it."

"Okay, now it's my turn to be confused," said Phoebe. "If you're not a demon then just who are you and why are you after Gray?"

"Well, of late," said the man, "I've been going by the name Art McDonald. It's difficult coming up with new names sometimes. After a while they all begin to blur together."

"Enough of this," said Prue, her temper growing short. "You'd better start coming up with some answers real quick before I lose my temper. Now, I want to know who you really are and why you're after Gray."

"I'm after Gray so he can tell me the secret to his immortality," said McDonald. "I know he was human once. And he was dying. Then suddenly he's immortal. Unable to die even from what would normally be considered mortal wounds. I want to learn the secret of how a human suddenly becomes immortal."

"Why?" Leo asked. "Why is it so important for you to learn this?"

"So I can see if there's a way to undo it," said McDonald. "If a mortal can be made immortal then there should be a way to reverse it. To make an immortal mortal."

"And just why would you want to know that?" Prue asked.

"It's something I need to know," said McDonald. "Something you probably wouldn't understand."

"Look we aren't going anywhere until we get some answers," said Piper. "You want Gray and so do we. It stands to reason we should work together. You suggested you've been chasing him a long time. And he said you've been after him for a couple of years. You haven't had much luck catching him. Maybe with our help we can get him."

"And then what?" McDonald asked. "You kill him? Before I have a chance to find out what I need to know?"

"Why is it so important that you learn how to make an immortal a mortal?" Leo asked. "Are you going to use it to fight demons?"

"No," said McDonald. "I need it for myself. To end this miserable existence of mine."

"That's crazy," said Phoebe. "If you have a death wish there are easier ways to commit suicide."

"Oh, if it were only that simple," said McDonald, smiling. "I've told you I go by the name McDonald. But that isn't my given name, as they say. The name with which I was born. A name that should have been lost in obscurity centuries ago."

"You're claiming to be immortal?" Leo asked. "That's not possible. Humans aren't immortal."

"For the most part, you are correct," said McDonald. "I am one of the exceptions. Although I suppose you could say that technically I'm not human. I stopped being human when my mother gave me the 'gift' which has since become my curse."

"What gift?" Cole asked.

"The gift of immortality," said McDonald. "A gift which makes me incapable of dying. I was born almost three thousand five hundred years ago. My mother named me Achilles."


	14. Chapter 14

THIRTEEN

"Are you saying," Cole asked, "that you're the Achilles from Greek mythology? The great warrior and hero of the battle of Troy?"

"Hardly a hero," said the man. "A butcher. An arrogant fool who was so self-absorbed with himself that he cared for no one and nothing except his own pleasures. A man who could not die so he gave no thought to the lives of others."

"That's not possible," said Prue. "Achilles, Troy, all of that is only legend."

"Now, perhaps," said McDonald, "but it was quite real once upon a time."

"Well, according to those legends," said Cole, "Achilles died at the battle of Troy."

"Yes," said McDonald. "Pierced through the heel by an arrow. The only place he could be injured since his mother held him by the heel to dip him in the River Styx which gave him his immortality. And forgot to dip his heel once she had dipped the rest of him."

"That's how the legend goes," said Leo. "But it's only legend. Like Prue said, none of it's true."

"Believe what you wish," said McDonald. He put down the sword he was holding. "I don't care what you believe. I obviously did not die at the battle of Troy. And for the last three millennia I have searched for a way to undo what my mother did to me. A way to end the hell which is my life."

"Okay, assuming we buy what you say," said Prue, "why would you want to undo it? Most people would give anything to be immortal."

"That's because they don't know what they have," said McDonald. "Immortality consists mostly of boredom. It is death that defines us. Defines who we are. Without death our accomplishments mean nothing. They have no meaning."

"That's kind of a narrow point of view," said Phoebe.

"Really?" asked McDonald. "I'm immortal. I cannot die. Nothing can even pierce my skin. Because of that there is no urgency to my life. There's nothing I can't put off until tomorrow. Or next week. Or next year. Why shouldn't I? I know I'm going to be around. I have plenty of time. All the time in the world."

"There so much you could do with your immortality," said Piper.

"Like what?" McDonald asked. "Go to school? I have twenty-seven Ph.D.'s. I've held literally thousands of jobs. I've been married so many times I've lost count. I've outlived everyone I ever cared about. Even my grandchildren's grandchildren's grandchildren are nothing more than dust.

"Do you know how many identities I've had? I can't even remember most of them. Some have become famous while others have faded into obscurity. And each time I have to move on before the nature of my existence is discovered. At one time I had to move on so that I wouldn't be accused of practicing the dark arts. More recently it has been to avoid becoming the object of some undesirable medical and scientific experiments.

"On paper immortality seems like a great gift. But in practice it is something far less. A burden one carries like a yoke that cannot be removed. After a while one begins to yearn for the release of death. Always knowing that such release is always out of your grasp."

"I guess I never thought of it that way," said Phoebe. "We spend our entire lives trying to become the best at something. At least one of the best. And when we accomplish that what do we do then? Move onto something else, I suppose. Find something else to become the best at."

"And all the time knowing that eventually you'll succeed," said McDonald. "That no matter how long it takes you'll eventually attain your goal. Do you ever gamble?"

"Not much," said Prue. "We're usually too busy fighting demons to worry about things like that."

"Do you ever play the lottery?" asked McDonald. "Something like that?"

"Sure, sometimes," said Piper. "I never expect to win anything but it can be fun to try."

"Now imagine that every time you gambled, you won," said McDonald. "That no matter what you did or how lousy you played, you couldn't possibly lose. Would it still be as much fun?"

"I guess not," said Piper. "Part of the thrill of it is knowing you beat the odds no matter how little you win."

"Carry it one step further," said McDonald. "Imagine going through this for decades, even centuries. And knowing that no matter what happens it's never going to change."

"I guess under those circumstances gambling wouldn't be a whole lot of fun," said Piper.

"Neither would immortality," said Cole. "I'm immortal, too, but it's possible for me to be killed. Even Leo can be killed by a Dark Lighters' bolt. While we may live much longer than any human we both know there may come a time when we will die. So there is some urgency to what we do even if it's not as urgent as it is for humans. I can only imagine what's it's like for someone who can't die no matter what."

"That's why I need to find Gray," said McDonald. "He was once human. Somehow he discovered the secret to immortality. Which means there has to be a way to undo it. If I can learn how he gained his immortality I might be able to undo the immortality I have. Then I can finally look forward to dying one day. To becoming a normal human being again."

"Surely thee are other ways to accomplish your goal," said Prue.

"I've been searching my entire life," said McDonald. "Everything I've ever tried has failed miserably. Gray is the only person I've ever encountered who has even a remote type of the immortality that I have. Being unaffected by the passage of time and suffering no permanent damage from any injury. He's my best chance of undoing this living hell I'm forced to live in year in and year out."

"And he won't help you," said Cole.

"No, he won't," said McDonald. "When I first approached him he became very agitated. Then he became violent. He said he would never divulge the secret of his immortality to me."

"Probably because he doesn't trust you," said Cole. "My mother would some times speak of him to me. She said he was paranoid and very distrustful of anyone. He probably thinks if you learn his secret you'll try to use it to undo his immortality."

"That makes sense," said Leo. "He was willing to risk a demonic experiment to gain his immortality. He's probably deathly afraid someone might come along to undo it some day."

"Well, at least we can offer you a better place to rest up than an abandoned house," said Prue. "Let's get back to the manor. We still have to find Gray and we're going to need your help to do that. You could probably use a good home cooked meal. And we can make preparations for taking care of Gray."

"Not before I learn his secret," said McDonald.

"One step at a time," said Prue.

"How do we get there?" McDonald asked. "Your manor is on the other side of town."

"Oh, that part is easy," said Piper. "Leo can orb us there?"

"Orb?" questioned McDonald.

"Yeah, it's lots of fun," said Piper. "Come on, we'll show you."


	15. Chapter 15

FOURTEEN

"You're a very good cook," said McDonald as they ate. "Most of my meals consist of some diner or a restaurant in the seedier parts of town. Rarely anything this good."

"Piper's a chef," said Prue. "She wants to own her own restaurant one day."

"I have no doubt it will be a fine one," said McDonald.

"That rock you have," Leo asked. "Is it a tracking stone?"

"Yes, it is," said McDonald. "I came across it just before the turn of the twentieth century. The man I got it from called himself an alchemist. It's how I'm able to track Gray wherever he goes."

"That's why we came to get you," said Prue. "Gray is extremely rich. He can disappear and we'd have a hard time finding him again. We figured if we could use that stone we could find him without much trouble."

"I see," said McDonald. "I can't allow you to harm him. Not before I've had a chance to discover how he became immortal and the possibility of reversing my immortality. I've searched too long to be sidetracked now."

"We understand that," said Piper. "Maybe we can help. You didn't recognize the Charmed Ones. That's what we are. Supposedly we're the most powerful witches in history. Maybe we can help find a way to reverse your immortality for you."

"Unlikely," said McDonald. "I've consulted witches before. They all say the same thing. There's nothing that they can do to change the way I am."

"He's right about that," said Cole. "If he really was dipped in the River Styx, then it's unlikely that even the Power of Three could reverse it."

"There really is a River Styx?" Phoebe asked. "I thought that was only in old legends and myths?"

"Oh, it exists all right," said McDonald. "Although the historical accuracy of it is very much in question today. So much information has changed or been corrupted over the years very little of the truth remains. In my day only a select few even knew where it was. My mother knew because an evil wizard owed her a favor. His payment to her was the knowledge of where the river was so she could dip me in it."

"Speaking of Gray," said Leo, "you need to decide what you're going to do about him."

"That's a good question," said Prue. "Even if he is evil, we can't just kill him. That would be murder. But we have to figure out a way to put a stop to him."

"Cole," said Phoebe, "what can you tell us about how he gained his immortality?"

"Not much more than I've all ready told you," said Cole. "Like I said, I was only about three at the time. I do know it included something to do with a portrait he had painted of himself."

"In the book," said Phoebe, "Gray was killed when he stabbed the painting. Maybe if we destroy the painting it will destroy his immortality."

"And kill him in the process," said Leo. "That would be the equivalent of murdering him."

"Well we have to do something," said Prue. "There's no question he's evil and conventional authorities aren't going to be able to deal with him. Besides, I doubt if it would be as simple as destroying the painting. I doubt that even drunk Gray would reveal the secret to undoing his immortality."

"But it does make sense," said McDonald. "You no doubt have seen the many portraits which were painted over the centuries. Portraits of rich or famous people. Of dignitaries and heads of state."

"Of course," said Prue. "I used to work at a museum and I've seen dozens of them."

"Paintings weren't always just items of vanity," said McDonald. "At one time it was believed that if a painter could accurately paint a persons' portrait – if it was good enough – it could capture the person's soul. A form of immortality."

"Some primitive tribes believed that about a camera," said Phoebe. "That if you took their picture you were stealing their soul."

"What if there's something to it?" McDonald asked. "What if – under the right circumstances or conditions – it is possible to actually transfer someone's soul into a painting or photograph?"

"Soul transmigration," said Leo. "It happens all the time. When a person dies their soul moves from the body onto the afterlife."

"But it can happen other times, too," said Piper. "We've seen it happen. In fact, isn't that exactly what happens when Prue astral projects? Doesn't her soul move out of her body?"

"Technically, yes, I suppose it does," said Leo.

"So what's to keep someone from transferring someone's soul into a painting?" asked Phoebe. "There's no telling what the effects would be from something like that."

"Immortality," said McDonald. "And the ability to recover from virtually any injury or damage. Which means if the painting is destroyed, his soul would be returned to his body where it belongs."

"As would all the effects of the painting," said Cole. "It would be nearly an instant death sentence."

"But it couldn't be called murder," said Prue. "It would simply be restoring the natural balance."

"I think you're rationalizing," said Leo.

"Maybe," said Prue, "but it seems to be our only hope of stopping Gray."

"Which doesn't help me much," said McDonald. "My soul isn't inside a painting."

"But you did learn what you were searching for," said Phoebe. "The secret to Gray's immortality."

"I suppose so," said McDonald.

"Look, we'll make a deal with you," said Prue. "You help us find Gray and stop him and we'll do everything we can to help remove your immortality. It is possible that with a Power of Three spell we can reverse your immortality and make you fully human again."

"And if you fail?" McDonald asked.

"We'll do everything we can," said Prue. "I won't lie to you. There aren't any guarantees. But we'll do everything in our power to help. And since you now know what you were after, there's no reason for you not to help us."

"You're right," said McDonald. "I was looking for the secret to Gray's immortality. Thanks to you I have that. I'm not sure what good it will do me but I have what I came for. Very well. I'll help you locate Gray. With my tracking stone and Leo's orbing it should be very easy to get to him. My main problem in the past is having to travel great distances to catch up with him. Since he can orb us there it won't take nearly as long to get to him."

"Let's get going," said Prue. "He's sure to suspect we're coming after him. The sooner we get to him the sooner we can stop him. Here." She handed the athame to McDonald. "You might have need of this."

Using the tracking stone the group orbed and shimmered out of the manor to confront their adversary.


	16. Chapter 16

FIFTEEN

"Interesting place to hide out," said Phoebe as they peered out of a closet. "The manor isn't this nice."

"He is one of the richest men in San Francisco," Piper reasoned. "I would imagine he's used to living in a certain amount of luxury. I guess this is his idea of a flop house."

They had materialized inside what looked like a renovated warehouse. It wasn't very big but it was luxuriously decorated. They had appeared inside a small room that appeared to be some sort of janitorial closet.

"Where is he?" Phoebe asked.

McDonald held out the stone and looked at it. It still glowed slightly purplish.

"Left," he said. "He's very close now."

"How do you know it's centered on him?" Leo asked.

"Witches make it glow blue," explained McDonald. "The stone also detects mortals with supernatural powers. That makes it glow red. Since the girls are in such close proximity the two colors mix forming this purple color. I've spent decades learning how to read it properly."

"Why doesn't it detect you?" Phoebe asked.

"Whoever is holding the stone is immune to its affects as long as they are holding it," said McDonald. "Otherwise it would be totally useless to any magical being who tried to use it."

"Be on your guard," said Prue. "If he suspects us of coming for him he's bound to have guards around. We don't' want to hurt anyone we don't have to."

"I can handle them," said Piper. "I'll just freeze them. That way we won't have to hurt anyone but Gray."

"Stay alert," said Leo. "He still has his rings and we don't know for sure what powers he has in them other than blinking."

"Speaking of which," said Phoebe, "how do we keep him from simply blinking away?"

"Maybe I could freeze his ring?" offered Piper. "With it frozen he shouldn't be able to use its powers."

"But that won't last very long," said Prue. "We need to get the rings away from him."

"Assuming Piper can't freeze him," said Cole, "I can incapacitate him with an energy ball. Not enough to harm him but enough to at least stun him."

"Just don't kill him," said Prue. "We don't want a murder on our hands. We need him alive so we can undo whatever he's had done."

"That won't happen," said McDonald. "Remember, he's immortal. Immune to permanent damage from any source, even magical ones."

Quietly the six moved out of the closet. As they made their way through the hallways Piper froze the few guards they came across. It seemed strange that there weren't more guards considering that Gray should be expecting them. Still they were grateful for small favors. Finally they came to a door at the end of a hallway.

"He's inside," McDonald whispered with a slight shrug. "Other than that I can't tell you much."

Leo closed his eyes and concentrated for several moments.

"He's alone," said Leo. "No one else is in the room with him."

"Okay," said Prue. "We need to take him by surprise so that he doesn't have a chance to blink out. Piper, you freeze him as soon as the door is open. Leo, any idea where in the room he is?"

"Directly opposite the door," said Leo.

"You can tell that?" McDonald asked.

"I can sense people in an area," said Leo. "It helps me to know if it's safe to orb into a room and not give away my secret."

"I have an idea," said Cole. "If we all go busting in there we're going to startle him. If that happens he's very likely to blink out before we have a chance to get him."

"What would you suggest?" Prue asked.

"I go in alone," said Cole. "I can distract him while you orb in behind him. By the time he sees you you can freeze him."

"It's very sound tactically," said McDonald. "Our chances of success increase dramatically with a distraction."

"I guess you would know," said Piper.

"I did make my living as a soldier for several hundred years," said McDonald.

"Okay," said Prue. "You distract him while we sneak in behind him."

"Be careful," Phoebe cautioned, kissing Cole on the cheek.

"Not to worry," said Cole. "I'm a demon, remember? He knows you're out to stop him. With me he'll be curious why I'm here to see him. Especially if he thinks I'm alone."

"We'll give you a few seconds to get him distracted and then I'll orb Prue and Piper in behind him," said Leo. "Then Phoebe and McDonald can come in the door behind Cole. That should keep Gray off balance for several seconds."

"I didn't know you were a tactician," said Piper.

"I was in the army," said Leo. "I may have been only a medic but all soldiers receive training in basic military tactics."

"Okay," said Cole. "You guys get out of sight. Wouldn't do to have him see you."

The others moved off to the side to wait half obscured in the shadows. When they were sufficiently concealed Cole nonchalantly reached out and opened the door. He pushed the door open part way and silently slipped into the room.

"You really should keep that door locked," he said.

Gray looked up from behind a desk sitting in the back center of the room. He appeared to be putting papers into a briefcase.

"How did you get in here?" Gray asked.

"You really don't think those security men were enough to stop me, did you?" Cole asked, moving to the side of the room. Gray turned to face him.

"What do you want?"

"I thought we might have a little chat. It occurs to me a man of your wealth and influence could be of use to me."

"What of your friends? The witches. I would imagine they aren't too pleased with me at the moment."

"Oh, there was some talk of coming after you. They don't like being lied to. They don't understand that honesty is not always the best policy. Especially when you have your mind set on a certain goal."

"And you do?"

"You know what I am," said Cole glancing around. "I always have my own agenda for everything I do. And with your connections, it's possible you could help me in ways neither of us have even thought of yet."

"And what's in it for me?"

"I can help you in areas where no other help is possible. I do have certain abilities that might come in useful to you from time to time."

"You might at that," said Gray, sitting on the edge of the desk. "In fact, I have a particular assignment at the moment you might be able to help me with."

"Let's chat about it," said Cole. "I suspect it's something right up my alley."

Before Gray could respond Leo, Prue, and Piper orbed in behind him. Gray sensed them appear and turned to see who it was. A few moments later Phoebe and McDonald came rushing in the door. Gray turned to look at them.

"You've betrayed me," he gasped.

"And it seems to have worked," said Piper.

She brought up her hands and used her freezing power on Gray. He just laughed and held up his left hand.

"You're a fool," he said. "This ring protects me from your power. I'm afraid I can't stay. I have a plane waiting and I really can't miss it."

Before Gray could move Cole reached out and cast an energy ball at him. The weapon struck him squarely in the chest knocking him back across the desk. As he scrambled to his feet McDonald rushed over and grabbed him dragging him up. Gray just stared at McDonald as the latter held the dagger to his throat.

"You can't blink out without taking me with you," said McDonald. "And this dagger may not be able to kill you but I'm willing to bet I can cause you a great deal of pain with it. So I suggest you just relax. Remember, I'm not the only one who knows about you."

As Gray stared at McDonald, Cole moved over and grabbed Gray's hands.

"I'll take these if you don't mine," said Cole as he removed the rings.

Cole and McDonald stepped back.

"Well, Mr. Gray," said Prue, "it seems to me you're outnumbered. And outgunned. We aren't going to hurt you. As long as you give us what we want."

"And what might that be?" Gray asked.

"Your portrait," said Cole. "The one you had your soul transferred into."

"I see," said Gray. "It appears you've discovered my little secret. Well, I'm afraid it will do you no good. First, I don't have it with me. It's safely locked away where no one can get to it. Secondly, it really wouldn't be in my best interest to give it to you. And I'm afraid there's really nothing you can do about it. The portrait is indestructible."

"We'll give it our best shot," said Prue. "You're evil and we mean to put an end to that. Now, give us the portrait and you won't get hurt."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Gray, holding up the tracking stone McDonald had been using. "Besides, I got what I came for. I'll bid you adieu now."

Before anyone could move, Gray simply vanished from the room.


	17. Chapter 17

SIXTEEN

"Okay, so what happened?" Prue asked as they orbed back into the manor.

"It appears," said McDonald, "that Gray picked my pocket. He got the tracking stone. Now I have no way to trace him. Of course, now that I have the information I was after there really is no need for me to track him any longer."

"Yeah, but we came up empty handed," said Prue. "And we have no way to find Gray. He can hide anywhere he wants and there's no way for us to find out where."

"I don't understand how he just disappeared like that," said Phoebe. "Without his rings he shouldn't have been able to do that. Unless transferring his soul into that portrait gave him other abilities."

"Probably not," said Leo. "Transferring ones soul into a portrait is very complex. It's highly unlikely that whomever did it would complicate the process by trying to include additional powers as well."

"I'll tell you how he did it," said Cole, holding up the rings he had taken from Gray. "These are fakes. They don't have any powers in them at all. They're just normal rings."

"How can you tell that?" Piper asked.

"There are no inscriptions on the rings," said Cole. "When an alchemist creates rings like the ones Gray has they inscribe the rings with special glyphs and runes. It's those glyphs and runes that give the rings their power. These have no glyphs in them. That means they don't have any special powers."

"But he was wearing them," said Prue. "Why would he be wearing these rings if he had rings with powers in them?"

"To distract you," said Cole. "He wouldn't necessarily need to be wearing the rings to have access to their powers. He could just as easily have had them in his pocket. As long as they were physically on him he would be able to use whatever powers are in them."

"He suckered us," said Piper. "He knew we would be coming after him and he used the fake rings to make us thing he was powerless."

"He did say he got what he was after," said McDonald. "It sounds to me like he had it planned."

"He probably did," said Cole. "Gray has always been extremely intelligent. I'll lay odds he arranged everything. To get you guys involved in this from the very beginning."

"So he could get the tracking stone," said Leo.

"Exactly," said Cole. "McDonald has been tracking him for several years. He probably got tired of him showing up all the time. So he came up with this elaborate plan to distract everyone so he could get his hands on the stone."

"That's devious," said Piper. "He gets us to believe that McDonald is a demon knowing that we'll go after him to protect an 'innocent'. Then when we're all distracted he just grabs what he wanted all along. He played us."

"All of us," said McDonald. "I should have known he was capable of doing something like this. I've been following him for nearly four years. I probably know him better than any of you."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," said Cole. "He obviously put a lot of thought and planning into this. And he had plenty of time cover all his bases. I don't think any of us can be blamed for what happened. He outsmarted us, plain and simple."

"Well, McDonald kept his end of the bargain," said Prue. "It's not his fault if Gray tricked us. And since he's not a demon then I guess it's time we try to solve his little problem. We're going to need a Power of Three spell for this to work."

"All ready started on it," said Phoebe. "I should be able to finish it pretty quickly. It's not like a regular Power of Three spell. Normally we need it to vanquish a demon not make someone mortal."

"What about the spell we used on Inspector Todd?" Prue asked. "That internal affairs officer who came by after Andy died. He was a demon. We used a spell to make him mortal. Couldn't we just use that one?"

"No, not really," said Phoebe. "I don't' think it would work. Todd was a demon. McDonald was born human and made immortal. I don't think it would affect him the same way it did Todd."

"Besides," said Leo, "Power of Three spells are specifically geared to a specific creature or situation. There's no telling what affect it would have if you try to use one for something other than it was designed for."

"Okay," said Prue. "It was just a thought."

"Well, while Phoebe finishes the spell I'll make dinner," said Piper. "Gray got away and I think it's safe to say we won't be seeing him again any time soon. Might as well get over it and move on."

"That sounds like a good idea," said McDonald. "I do appreciate everything you've done for me. And if this spell doesn't work I want you to know that I do appreciate the attempt."

"Well, it is what we do," said Prue. "Now, let's see if we can help Piper with dinner."


	18. Chapter 18

SEVENTEEN

"Well," said Phoebe, "this is the best I could come up with. If it works it should remove your immortality without causing you any physical harm. Once that happens you should live a normal lifespan."

"Whatever that is," said McDonald. "I was just a baby when my mother bestowed my immortality on me. And in my day if you lived to be thirty you were considered old. So I wonder what a normal lifespan for me would be."

"Well you do have to consider that in those days they didn't have the medical advancements they have today," said Leo. "Not to mention that a lot of people died in wars, from disease, all sorts of maladies. Many of which aren't even a problem today. Eighty or so is not unusual these days."

"Speaking of which," said Prue, "if this does work you might want to see about getting a doctors' appointment. To make sure you have all the immunities and antibodies you need. Being immortal you probably haven't had any need for them. It wouldn't be very productive if we cure your immortality just to have you die from the chicken pox or something."

"That's a good idea," said Cole.

"I just want to say thank you again for all your help," said McDonald. "Even if it doesn't work at least I have some hope."

"It will work," said Phoebe. "I can feel it. Now, unless there's anything else I guess we should cast the spell."

"Sounds good to me," said Prue.

Phoebe held out the piece of paper she had written the spell on. The girls looked it over for a moment to become familiar with it. Then they recited the spell in unison.

"Imbued with life immortal, from the waters of the River Styx.

"Return now to the underworld, this mortal's unnatural gift."

The magic from the spell enveloped McDonald for several moments. It swirled around him flashing different colors. After a few minutes the magic simply faded away as if it had never existed.

"How do you feel?" Prue asked.

"About the same," said McDonald.

"Do you think it worked?" Piper asked.

"One way to find out," said McDonald.

He reached behind him and pulled an athame out of his belt behind him. He held the athame in his right hand and extended his left hand. He looked at the girls and then drew the blade of the athame across the palm of his hand. He held up his hand. There was no blood and not even a hint of a cut.

"It didn't work," said McDonald. "My immortality is still intact. The blade won't pierce my skin."

"We're sorry," said Prue. "I guess there are some things that not even the Power of Three can overcome."

"It is the most powerful magic in history," said Leo. "But it's not all powerful."

"I was really hoping it would work," said McDonald.

"Well there might be another way," said Cole. He handed a piece of paper to McDonald. "Here's someone who might be able to help."

"Who is it?" asked McDonald, looking at the paper.

"He's an alchemist," said Cole. "He might be able to find a way undo the magic that the water from the River Styx did on you. I can't guarantee anything but at least it's a possibility."

"It won't work," said McDonald. "I've consulted alchemists before. They all say the same thing. There's no way to undo what's been done."

"That may be true," said Cole. "But why not give him a chance anyway? He might just surprise you."

"What's so special about this particular alchemist?" McDonald asked.

"It just happens to be the same alchemist my mother made the deal with to enhance my powers," said Cole. "The same one that my mother put in touch with Gray so he could test his experiment to make himself immortal."

"Which means he may know of a way to undo the immortality," said Phoebe.

"Exactly," said Cole. "He moves around a lot. Like Gray he doesn't want his identity to become known. But you should be able to find him easy enough. He sticks to very large cities where he can blend in. He also has a thing for old movies. The really old black and white ones. And from what I understand he still likes to dabble in alchemy using the old methods."

"Thanks," said McDonald. "I appreciate it. At least there's a possibility I can still get this curse lifted."

"Last I heard he was in Chicago," said Cole. "That was about six years ago. It should be easy enough for someone with your experience to pick up his trail."

"That it should," said McDonald. He turned to the girls. "Thank you for everything. I know you did your best. It's more than I could have asked for."

"We're just sorry it didn't work," said Piper. "But maybe this alchemist will be able to help you."

"I'm certainly going to find out," said McDonald. "I'd better get going. It's a long way to Chicago from San Francisco. And the longer I wait the colder the alchemist's trail will get."

"Let us know what happens," said Phoebe. "And if we come across anything that we think might help we'll let you know. Which reminds me. How do we get hold of you?"

"I'll call from time to time," said McDonald. "I'm usually on the move so it's hard to get hold of me. But I can call you every couple of weeks from wherever I am."

"Good," said Prue. "Good luck. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thank you," said McDonald. "So do I."

McDonald moved out of the living room and exited the front door. As he did he passed Victor just coming up the steps. He said a quick hello to Victor then continued on his way. Victor came up the stairs and walked in the front door.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Just a friend," said Prue.

"Okay," said Victor. "Oh, I came by to let you know I have some information on Steffan Van White. Something I think you might find very interesting."

"Way ahead of you, dad," said Prue. "We all ready know everything we need to know about Mr. Van White. But you can fill us in anyway. It might help us track him down."

Confused, Victor took a seat on the sofa.

The End

If you enjoyed this story you can find more "Charmed" fan fiction at my website located at You can also upload your "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
